When I Died
by I Am The OverLord
Summary: This is like hearing half of a phone conversation! It's all one big paragraph, so be warned! Please don't let the paragraph thing stop you, I need to know I'm not wasting my time! It is kinda fisrt person-ish.


_**Authors Note-** This is weird. I was bored and had no wi-fi so- poof! It might be confusing...Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It is quiet, here, alone. Now that the city is gone, no one comes around anymore. If the city were still here maybe it wouldn't be so quiet. Aw, well. My friends will come back sooner or later. They come back once each year. It's the only way to keep track of time. Seven times they've come. Seven years the city's been gone. Aw, well. Neo Domino City wasn't always the strongest city ever, anyway. Maybe if I'd been here...No, not even then. No one could've stopped the city form crumbling. They came too quickly, there were too many of them. No one was safe, when they realized that they all fled. No one cared if I stayed; no one tried to make me leave. I guess that was because I'm dead. Yep, two months before the city fell, I, Yusei Fudo, died in a rock fall. No one cares if I stay here and watch the dead city. I'm just glad that everyone comes back on my birthday. They always look sad, I hate that though. Aw, well, they must miss me. I know I miss having people around. Hey! Who's that? Over there, walking in the rubble? See, that little kid? What does anyone want with a fallen city? Oh, he looks so sad. I guess no one around here is ever happy. What's that? What is he looking for? Hey, isn't that where Jack, Crow and I used to live? Hmm, it would be hard to recognize now, but maybe. What did he find? Is that-? No, it can't be! It is! Stardust Dragon! Jack and Crow keep looking for that card! How did he find it? Is he a duelist? He looks a little too young. Yes, he is! Look he has a duel disk! Maybe dueling wasn't lost when Neo Domino City fell! The invaders took all the cards they could find, but never found Stardust! This kid can't have a proper deck, no one has cards anymore. Is he still looking? Is he looking for enough cards for a deck? That could take months! I don't think that many cards would have survived the attack. Look he found another! Is that Junk Archer? It is! He must've found where Jack and Crow hid my deck! Look, Junk Warrior! He did find my deck! Yes, dueling has a chance! If another duelist rises, using my deck, he could bring back dueling! Go little kid! Wait, is he <em>looking<em> at me? No, nobody can see me, not even Jack and Crow! And yet, there he is, looking straight at me. No way he can see me; he must just be looking around. What? Now he's _waving_! There's no one else around, but how-? No, little kid don't climb up here! The rubble isn't strong enough! ... Ok, never mind, maybe it is strong enough. How can he climb rubble so easily? Oh, hi little kid. How do you know my name? Oh, yeah? But dueling was lost when Neo Domino City fell. _Really_? How? Jack and Crow? Really? They still duel? But weren't there decks taken? No? How weren't they? You? You found every card in their decks? When? They buried them? By the lake? Why? To save them? They really did that? A secret dueling association? Called what? R.A.Y? What does R.A.Y mean? ... No, way, no they wouldn't! Why call it _that_? If someone finds out-! Ok, ok, then where do you guy meet? Warehouse? Where? Satellite? Why _there_? Isn't the Anti-Dueling Association there? Then why there? But if someone finds out then their toast! What? You-you are? I-I'm dead; I can't be the great duelist everyone remembers me as. No, I can't duel, I'm dead! What? Shaman? You mean like the person who lets ghosts control them? Wow, this day just gets weirder and weirder. Come to Satellite? Now? Why, what can I do? I know, I know, you told me. I haven't dueled in seven years, what makes you think I can now? You can't still think of me as the great duelist I was, can you? Why? ... Ok, let's go. You might want to hide Stardust. Yes, I say you take it. No, keep it! You'll need it. Maybe Jack and Crow named their association R.A.Y for a reason. Yes, I think it could be you. Why, when you think I'm a great duelist, when I'm _dead_, and then doubt yourself? No, you'll do fine. Yeah, so? Does that really matter? So, Yugi Motou wasn't a signer either! Hmm. Don't believe that you could be the next great duelist? You need more self confidence. Yeah, but you need to be confident in a duel. Yes it really does help. Yeah that helps too. Stop doubting yourself! Really? Already? Wow, that was fast. You weren't kidding when you said warehouse. No it doesn't look stable at all. Wait, was that-? Jack! Yes, it was! Jack! And Crow! They're really here! Hmm? Oh yeah, they can't see me. Darn. Wow, they really created a great dueling place here. Look at all the kids... You must be proud to be a part of this. Oh, Ok, I'll stay here. Of course, it's your card now. Good luck! Whoa, this place doesn't look like a warehouse on the inside. Th-they do have their decks! And in great condition! I never thought that I'd be back in a dueling place. Oh, the good times. Hunh? Oh, great duel! See, self confidence! Where do you guys live? What? You live _here_? But don't you have houses? Oh, I'm sorry. I get why no one tells where this place is; there'd be nothing left! I was just looking around; this is not what I'd expect. Well, yes it had to be. Yeah, I never imagined them as artists though! Really? Why'd they do that? Up? Whoa! It-it's Stardust! They painted Stardust on the ceiling! ... Oh, I understand now. You remind me of myself when I was a kid. Well, kind of. No, I didn't live in a warehouse. Hmm? Ok, I hope they tell you all the truth! Hey, it's getting dark; I had best get back to Neo Domino City. Why not? No, they're fine here. I have to watch over the city. Well, I'm dead too! Why can't I go? ... Still, I need to watch over the city. You wouldn't understand. No, it's a...dead thing. Of course I'll come back! Don't let me down, or Stardust! Good-bye, I guess I'll see you when I come back. Oh yeah, tell Jack and Crow I said hi. See ya!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note-<strong> Well, that is all. I told you it was weird. Please review!_


End file.
